wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Curator
The Curator is an Arcane Guardian boss in the Menagerie in Karazhan. He has around 660,000 HP and high armor. Immune to arcane damage. His normal attack will hit for somewhere around 3000 on a well-geared warrior tank. Abilities *Summons Astral Flares http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=17096. The adds have 11,000-13000 HP and attack using a Chain Lightning-style AoE on a maximum of three targets within a 10 yard range for an average of 675-825 arcane damage. They also do arcane melee damage and can be tanked but cannot be taunted. They start with 1000-2000 threat on a random raid member. *'Hateful Bolt' http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=30383 - An arcane bolt that hits for 4000-5500 Arcane damage. See the section below for more on this ability. *'Evocation' - When the Curator runs out of mana, he will evocate his mana for 20 secs. During this evocation, he will take 200% damage and cannot attack or summon flares. The list of targets for his Hateful Bolts are reset at this time. *'Enrage' - At 15% he goes into Enrage mode which largely increases his melee attacks against the tank and greatly increases the rate at which he shoots Hateful Bolts. He is unable to summon adds or become Weakened while he is enraged. *'Berserk' - After 12 minutes he will berserk to result in the wipe of your raid. Reset The encounter is resettable by running down the stairs at the entrance. Strategy overview During the fight, the Curator summons an add every 10 seconds until he's out of mana, and then recharges with an Evocation. Since each add costs 10% of his mana this means that there are 10 adds between Evocations. During the Evocations (which last 20 seconds each) he deals no damage, resets his target lists, and will take 200% damage from all attacks. First of all it is imperative to get the adds under control. The main damage to the boss is done during the Evocations. If DPS are low it is OK to exclusively concentrate on the adds while he summons them, and damage the curator only during evocations. If there's time left when an add is down, the raid should DPS the Curator, but be ready to immediately pick up the next one summoned. The 10th add of each round (which is summoned right before an Evocation) should if possible be killed by just one single damage dealer, while all others concentrate on the Curator (this saves the time needed for retargeting for most of the raid). Only one tank is needed on the Curator. Aggro is a non-issue in this fight, because the Curator doesn't take much damage between Evocations, and is unable to attack during them. Since the adds cast chain lightnings, it is a good idea to spread out in order to reduce the number of jumps. On the other hand, the adds initially head toward a random raid member for a few seconds. If the group sets up close together, it is easier to concentrate DPS on the adds. Evocation Damage dealers should maximize their DPS output by all means during these phases. Some tips: * Save trinkets and all other single-use DPS increasing effects for use during Evocations * Even holy Priests should DPS if their mana permits * Warlocks should precision-cast (between the 4th and 5th add) Curse of Doom so that it will go off during an Evocation * Shamans should save Bloodlust or Heroism until right before an Evocation, don't use Tranquil Air (some DPS totem instead) * Paladin blessings should be optimized for mana or DPS, don't use Salvation Hateful Bolts The method of targeting for Hateful Bolts remains somewhat contentious, but it can be verified that is not based on health alone. Instead, it appears to be the second highest on the "prime" list after the tank. The "prime" list is like the main aggro list, but resets on each evocation. As such, even with a dedicated bolt tank, it may be possible for another DPS class to gain aggro after a particularly damaging Evocation. In this case, the person receiving the bolts should return to add duty, while the bolt tank continues to nuke Curator until he regains bolt target status. It appears Curator will remove people temporarily from his "prime" list if their health falls below a certain percentage. As such, the bolt tank must be kept topped off. A Warlock is the best at Soaking for the Curator fight because they can add a significant amount of damage to Curator during non-evocation times, they can easily stay at the number 2 spot on the threat list and they have an increase in healing received from Fel Armor. A Resto Druid can easily keep a Warlock at full health with only HoTs. A Warlock soaker does not need any arcane resist. Arcane Resistance Opinions vary on the use of Arcane Resistance gear for this fight. Although there is a time limit to completing the fight, even low-DPS groups should be able to make it in 12 minutes. If the raid uses a Hateful Bolt soaker, that person of course needs AR. All others should not gimp themselves, AR is only needed if the healers find themselves unable to keep everyone up. If a melee class is used to tank the flares, they should also wear about 200 AR. Mana Draining The Curator is immune to all kinds of mana drain effects. Class Strategy Suggestions While learning this encounter all healers will find themselves using a lot of mana. Bring many mana potions, up to 5 per attempt can easily be consumed. Priests - Using your Shadowfiend during an evocation vulnerability will restore twice as much mana. During Evocations even holy Priests should go all-out DPS if their mana permits. Shadow Priests will have an exceptional time not only damaging The Curator during his vulnerability, but also restoring health and mana to the Priest's party with Vampiric Embrace and Vampiric Touch. The effect of these 2 abilities is also increased 200% due to the fact they rely on a percentage of damage dealt. Rogues - Learn to use Cloak of Shadows at the right time to maximize the amount of damage you can negate from the adds. Don't blow it as soon as it is up; rather, save it for right when a spawn is about to begin hitting you with lightning. As melee, you will be taking damage from every spawn, and you must mitigate as much of it as you can. Evasion will also allow you to dodge their melee hits, which are also Arcane damage. Druids - A bear form druid in DPS gear excels at controlling the Astral Flare spawns between Evocations. Stacking Mangle and Maul frontloads a high amount of threat on each new Flare, and will usually be enough to acquire aggro, but the druid has to be fast. A slight mistake causes the druid to miss an attack, and not acquire enough threat. At that point you can easily hold the flare still for melee and away from the casters/hunters/healers. Bear Form's high stamina also comes in very handy. Balance druids should note that the Curator is immune to Arcane Damage (but not the flares). Use FoN & trinkets on boss when he evocates. Quotes Aggro The Menagerie is for guests only. Adds Spawn This curator is equipped for gallery protection. / Gallery rules will be strictly enforced. Evocate Your request cannot be processed. Enrage Failure to comply will result in offensive action. Player death You are not a guest. / Do not touch the displays. Curator death This Curator is no longer op... er... ation... al. Loot Patches and Hotfixes External links Curator Curator Curator